


Shaking Hands

by Crownonymous



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Shiho's attempted suicide, Whumptober 2019, kamoshida's existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownonymous/pseuds/Crownonymous
Summary: Ann never liked hospitals





	Shaking Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr. If you've been following me there, you know that this was actually posted on the 1st of October. I'm only just now transferring my Whumptober stuff onto AO3 so please be patient while I get my life together!

Ann had never liked hospitals.

She was one of the lucky few who’ve never had to really go to one. She wasn’t like Ryuji who was so involved with track that she’s devoted her time, her body, her soul, to running. She had never experienced the pain of having a leg broken like he did. She did not have to remain at the hospital getting surgeries just so she can walk. She was not like Akira who chose to gamble with his physical health just to get them all the medicine they use in the Metaverse, constantly surrounded by the stench of sterile air and beeping machines. She did not have to drink medicine after medicine in the attempt to create a cure for an innocent girl.

The worst “injury” she ever got was a concussion from fighting a particularly difficult shadow, one who just had to fling around ice spells left and right all willy nilly. It beamed Ann right in the forehead with a giant block of ice and deigned to mock her, ugly green hair dancing behind it. (Ann retaliated with a blast of fire that seared it into nothingness.)

Even then, that concussion was quickly whisked away by Morgana’s  _ dia _ . Ann barely had to feel the pain. And even if Morgana didn’t heal her, she could easily have done it herself. Not once in her life, had Ann needed to go to a hospital or clinic. When she got fevers, Mom or Dad just had the doctors come to her.

She didn’t have to hear the unsettling  _ beep beep beep _ of a machine as it counted the heartbeats of an unconscious girl. She didn’t have to smell the nothingness in the air. She didn’t have to sit in the waiting area, wringing her hands and hoping against hope that someone would please just wake up.

Yet here she was.

If Ann stood up, she could see Shiho’s silent body lying on the bed. Her chest barely moved, machines of all kinds plugged and stuck on all over her body. Numbers and symbols and lines Ann couldn’t understand flashed onto the screens and the doctors mumbled amongst themselves.

Kamoshida still hadn’t been put to justice. Still parading around the school like he owned it, like he had a right to look so smug, so satisfied, so at ease. Sometimes, when Ann stuck around a corner, she would hear him corner Ryuji or Akira and proceed to hurl vicious insults at them. Her friends always held their tongues and held their fists. They were stronger than she, to be able to take insult after insult in stride.

Once, she saw him corner them both at the end of a hallway, where no one would see them. She heard him mock Shiho’s condition, blaming her for being weak, being a nuisance, how she should have jumped sooner. How she should never recover. She heard him proudly boast about how he’d “conquer Ann” once they were both out of the picture. Make her into his trophy, a living testament to his greatness.

Ryuji had lunged then, with a guttural yell and fists raised, ready to pummel Kamoshida in the face damn the consequences. Akira had barely held him back, though his eyes were brimming with murderous intent.

Sitting alone, watching as Shiho once again got checked for any changes in her condition, Ann wondered if Ryuji had felt as angry as she did now.

Ann’s blood boiled. Like the embers of an  _ agi _ spell had jumped from Carmen’s hands and directly into her veins, igniting every inch, every fibre of her being. Ann had come to see Shiho every day since the incident. Ann had to listen as the doctors once again came to tell her that Shiho still hadn’t awoken. Ann had to watch as Shiho’s Mom cried with her, pleading, begging, praying for a miracle.

And Ann shook.

She sat down, fists clenched tightly. Her nails dug into the fabric of her clothes. Her hands shook as she listened to the same speech she’s had to endure for days.

_ I don’t think Suzui-san is going to wake up. _

And, Ann thinks, if Shiho truly doesn’t wake up, if Shiho remains in a coma, if Ann never got to see Shiho’s smile or hear her laugh or feel her fingers entwined with hers, Kamoshida will pay.

Ann will make him wish he was dead.

Her hands continued to shake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what I'm writing next click over [HERE](https://crownonymous.tumblr.com/sched)  
If you want to stay updated on the progress I've made on my fics click [HERE](https://crownonymous.tumblr.com/tagged/crownonynews)  
And if you want to come say hi or just get bombarded with random posts, you can find me over [HERE](https://landofsaltandshade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
